


He rode to a woman's cry

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: F/M, Terminal is crazy, it's a pairing if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: Terminal is Crazy, Batgirl Beyond is abrasive, there's not much to be said here.





	He rode to a woman's cry

_For hands of gold are always cold_  
_**But a woman’s hands are warm**_  
Hands of gold, from Game of Thrones

 

No, I never imagined that it would be _Carter Wilson_ to become the Heir of Joker and take over half of my city. And yes, it’s my city, not Batman’s. He takes care of the Big big bads, and who’s left to deal with the muck and grime of the alleys and brothels and god knows everything else?

Me. Batgirl. 

I take care of Crowne Pointe and everything Batman neglects. And I take care of everyone he doesn’t. In both the comfort way and the take out the trash way. Because I’m just that awesome. 

Batman is in the past or future or some shit Brother Eye created and I’m with Max, aka Question, dealing with the home base. And what a doozy it’s turned out to be. Apparently all the timelines have the same issue; Carter “Terminal” Wilson has taken over half of Neo-Gotham with a huge army of Joker obsessed oddballs. I don’t know what he’s thinking, but whatever it is, it’s crazy-loco-bonkers. Probably has unicorns stabbing people. Heh, that’s actually kind of cool. 

My city, my home is under siege from Jokerz trying to gain even more territory, headed of course by Carter. I stand across the street from him with my army of enraged citizens of Crown Point and Max, and he stands there with his greasy long black hair and dead black eyes and jeering Clown Creeps. 

“Go back where you crawled out of, Terminal” Maxine as Question shouts over to him and he looks at his army and laughs. The ones in the front laugh with him. 

“Who’s going to stop me? Little girls playing dress-up and a bunch of civilians with baseball bats?”

A revving noise can be heard and I smirk. “Onna these civilians got a chainsaw” I tell him gleefully and Max nudges me. So I turn to my crowd. “DON’T KILL ANYONE. JUST CHOP THEIR LIMBS OFF” I shout, and nervous laughter erupts. 

“I had enough of this” Carter says and with that comes at us with his gun blazing. I run forward with my electric nightsticks and slide under him as he leaps at me, pushing up into his stomach and letting him have a taste of some wattage. He crumples and falls to the ground. I know he’ll be up soon as the rest of the idiot Jokerz rush forward and meet my people head-on. The chainsaw is screaming, almost drowned out by the rest of the people screaming. 

We fight them back hard and I chase Carter to the roof. He turns around to me and teeters on the edge of the building. I reach out a hand to him. “Suicide is not the answer” I tell him in a gruff “pull your shit together” tone of voice. He smiled at me, waved, and jumped. I growl in frustration and run forward to just catch his hand in mine. I’d lost my glove somehow in the battle and I couldn’t care less about it. It was the ungloved hand I stretched out to him and caught his hand in. 

He looked up at me. “Your hands are warm”

“Really, that’s the only thing you can say?! Just wait till I get your ass up here, you _idiot_ ” I shouted at him and he smiled at me. I haul him up and he helps me by climbing upward. He rapped another calloused hand around mine and I make a face, regretting saving his life. 

“We might not be friends, but perhaps we can help each other”

“You tried to take over my part of the city!”

“Details, details”

I use my free hand and punch him in the mouth. He stumbles away, grinning. 

“Well, here’s to being enemies”

“Terminal! Come on!”

Jack from the Royal Flush Gang had showed up and was hovering on his board. Terminal mock saluted me and took a running leap to land on the board. 

“Catch you on the flipside, sweetums” he called, and cackled. Oh, he made my blood boil.


End file.
